True love
by Gold Phantom
Summary: Allen Leaves for 3 months and then one day he meets up with friends when they both go for the same innocence.    AllenxOC, LenaleexKanda, A hint of Yullen if you look really closely curently T might go up later


True love

GoldPhantom: this is my first AllenxOC story. I own nothing but the Oc and plot.

Name: Kera

Age: 15

Eye color: sky blue

Hair: light blond hair with white highlights.

Anti- akuma weapon: Royal clown (Princess's clown)

"Allen wait up, wait for me." A girl of 15 yells toward the white haired 16 year old boy.

She was almost near Allen but tripped and Fell on the ground crying sadly.

Allen turned around gave a sad smile, opening the ark's gate and disappearing into it. That was the last time she saw Allen Walker.

xxXxx

3 months later

xxXxx

"Come on Kera it's been three months get over it." Lavi said standing in front of Kera's room giving up on knocking.

Just then Kanda walked over with Lenalee behind him and stood in front of Kera's door gripping Mugen's hilt, ready to draw it if needed.

"Hey Yu-Chan" Lavi said in his cherry voice turning to the grumpy samurai exorcist.

Kanda took Mugen from its hilt and tried to cut off Lavi's head.

"Don't call me by my first name, Baka usagi." Kanda said in his usual tone of voice trying to slice Lavi's head off shoulders.

Kanda gave up on attacking Lavi and turned towards Kera's door sliding his second and middle fingers across the flat side of Mugan. "_Kaichū: Ichigen_!" Kanda said invoking his innocence. The underworld insects ripped through the door, smashing it to peaces. Kanda walked into the dark room and grabbed Kera by her uniform's collar and dragged her to Komui's office. When they got there the four saw that Komui was asleep behind his desk, Reever standing next to Komui, he leaned in towards Komui's ear and whispered "Lenalee is getting married."

Komui woke up and grabbed his sister's ankles and begged her not to get married, irritating Lenalee. She invoked her innocence and kicked Komui off her. After

Komui snapped out he got back into his chair and gave the briefing to the four.

"Guys we got reports from supporters saying they seen Allen in different towns, there had also been signs of innocence." Komui said calmly allowing Reever to speak.

"The most recent report said that strange spirits had been seen flying around 12 o' clock at night." Reever said

"Kera, Lavi, Kanda, and Lenalee I am sending the four of you to Britain and retrieve the innocence and if you see Allen bring him back." Komui finished.

The four exorcists left to get packed; after they were packed they met up in the underground passageway and headed off to Britain. They started to walk around asking about the sightings but got the same reply of 'SPIRITS COME AT NIGHT AND TAKE AWAY KIDS". Before they knew it the time was already 10:00 pm and that's when a bunch of Akuma all the sudden appeared around them. They took quick work of the akuma and headed to a hotel. The next day the four started walking and came across a women crying about her daughter missing.

"Don't worry ma'am we'll find your daughter and all the other kids who gone missing!" Lavi declared.

"Thank you children" the women said to the exorcists.

The four walked away and started talking about what Lavi said.

"Lavi, it's a good idea that you have but how are we going to do that?" Lenalee asked the red head.

"Che, yeah baka how?" Kanda asked agreeing with Lenalee.

"Uh we could use Kera; she's short enough to pass off as a little girl!" Lavi exclaimed

"Good idea" Lenalee agreed

Kera heard this and got angry.

"No way I refuse!" Kera yelled

"Please~! You're the only one that could do it." Lenalee begged the shorter girl.

"NO~!" Kera yelled again tears forming and running away from the group.

"Great! Now she's missing" Lavi said earning a glare from Kanda.

The three started looking for Kera worried about her.

~Meanwhile~

Allen stood atop a roof of a building, Crown clown's cloak blowing behind him in the breeze, Timcanpy flying next to him and Neah's voice speaking in his head.

"Nephew, this is the final test if you could protect the one you love without her noticing until I say so I will pass on my powers and my will to you then join my brother." Neah said in melodic voice.

"Well then let's begin." Allen said putting his crown clown mask back over his face.

~with Kera~

"_Why? Why me? Why do I have to be bait?" _Kera thought.

Suddenly a level 4 akuma appeared and was about to kill Kera from behind. By the time she turned around all she saw was a black orb blow the body of the akuma up, the soul freed in the smoke looked to be a fading figure, who looked familiar to her.


End file.
